Tentador
by I can hear the screams tonight
Summary: Sumary: Se dice que se huya de la tentación, pero Itachi corre despacio para que esta lo alcance…; Reto: Con una frase; Dia: 3 de Febrero


**Titulo:** Tentador

**Frase:** _"La mejor manera de librarte de la tentación es…cayendo en ella…"_

**Autor:** Oscar Wilde

**Autor del fic:** I can hear the screems tonight

**Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Sumary: **Se dice que se huya de la tentación, pero Itachi corre despacio para que esta lo alcance…

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje malhablado y escenas explicitas. Relación chico/chico, si no te gusta ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son pertenencia del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi seria total y completamente mío.

.

.

.

.

.

**= Tentador =**

.

.

.

Se acomodo silenciosamente en el gran sofá del salón, en medio de la oscuridad sintió la enorme presión de esa punzada en las sienes, anunciado el irremediable dolor de cabeza que le sobrevenía. Llevándose las manos a las mismas se recostó suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de relajarse, sosegando la jaqueca. Su día había estado bastante agitado, las prisas entre el trabajo y la cena con los inversionistas lo dejaron hasta el límite de su paciencia y eso era decir palabras grandes.

Entreabrió los ojos y pudo observar la parpadeante luz de la contestadora, muy a su pesar, alzo el brazo para poder activar el comando que dio inicio a la grabación, pesadamente volvió a su antigua posición, pensando seriamente tomar unos cuantos de los analgésicos que se encontraban encima del buro.

Se escucho el pitido de la maquina

_-¡Itachi, maldito bastardo! ¿para qué jodidos quieres el estúpido celular si no lo contestas imbécil? ¡Uhn!...- _

Se vio algo sorprendido y sin embargo, en medio del mareo que le provocaba el dolor de cabeza, sonrió.

_-…chingado uhn, llevo toda la puta mañana tratando de comunicarme contigo, ¡arg! Bueno…-_ Se escucha el sonido de un profundo suspiro - _…espero que escuches esto y escúchalo bien que no volveré a llamar ¡uhn!, regresare al Japón y cerrare mi gira con una pasarela, mañana a las 8:00 p.m. en el Royal Palace ¡mas te vale aparecer uhn!-_

Un segundo pitido se hace presente dando por finalizada la grabación.

Termino de acostarse completamente en el sofá, se cubrió los ojos con su brazo y rememoro a Deidara, si, su rubio amigo, ese con el cual había compartido su infancia, con el que había crecido…

Deidara era un famoso modelo y diseñador de su propia marca, así que acostumbraba a irse de gira para promocionar su línea de ropa, sin embargo este viaje se había prolongado bastante e Itachi descubrió una inusual urgencia de volverlo a ver. Recordó su largo cabello rubio y alzo su mano libre al aire, como deseando tocarlo; se sentía extraño sintiendo aquello por su amigo y sin embargo reconoció la emoción como algo parecido a como quien extraña a un amante.

Se dio la vuelta en su lugar, quedando acostado de lado en el sillón, torció una sonrisa y comenzó su breve camino al ensueño; deseaba tanto poder ver al escandaloso de Deidara, decirle en la cara que le gustaba y, quedándose dormido, pensó que tal vez una que otra propuesta indecorosa le haría…

.

.

.

.

.

-…está bien Takaoshi-san, entonces lo veré mañana- Colgó el teléfono y miro hacia la ventana, las actividades del día eran las mismas de siempre y sin embargo hoy se le hacían especialmente eternas, ya no veía la hora en poder ver a su _amado_ amigo.

Se paró de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas por su oficina, recayendo de nuevo en la ventana, reflexionando un poco, cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz. ¡Al demonio con todo esto! Tomo su saco y se desato un poco la corbata, salió de su oficina mientras su confundida secretaria lo miraba expectante.

-Cancela todos los pendientes restantes del día…

-¿Señor?- Pregunto algo incrédula

-Haz lo que te pido- Hablo Itachi con esa característica gravedad en su voz- Nos vemos mañana- Finalizo mientras se alejaba

Entro al estacionamiento del edificio y pronto subió a su coche, no habría que ser adivinos para saber a dónde se dirigía. Condujo un tanto impaciente hasta llegar al dichoso lugar donde sería el evento y en efecto, tan pronto como se estaciono, pudo ver los cartelones que anunciaban a Deidara y su reconocida línea de ropa, así como la gente que se aglomeraba en el sitio, tal y como se lo esperaba de Deidara…un evento grande, impregnado con la explosividad de su arte.

Se acerco y tomo un lugar cerca de la pasarela, no quería perderse ningún detalle, Deidara era demasiado egocéntrico como para dejar que los demás modelos se lucieran en el escenario, así que supuso que el también participaría. Supuso bien. Pronto comenzó el evento y los modelos comenzaron a dar su recorrido, portando, en opinión de Itachi, la extravagante ropa que diseñaba el ojiazul.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que Deidara hiciera acto de presencia, caminando con elegancia, moviendo esas incitantes caderas, mirando al público con esos ojos que invitaban a caer…

Sentado ahí entre el montón de gente lo admiro en silencio, observo su belleza casi femenina, su figura alta y esbelta, la picardía con la que retiraba una prenda y se la colocaba coquetamente de otro modo, el ingenio de su extravagancia y la gracia de sus movimientos y en ese momento lo amo…amo lo tentador que llegaba a ser.

Cada minuto, cada segundo, era una emoción creciente dentro de Itachi, quería tocarlo, corroborar que estaba ahí, cerca de él. Pronto los modelos comenzaron a salir juntos y la voz del maestro de ceremonias anuncio al diseñador, el hermoso rubio salió desde la parte de atrás y camino hacia adelante, inclinándose dio las gracias a la gente que asistió y con ello concluyo el evento.

Itachi se dirigió al salón contiguo, donde se llevaría a cabo el _after party_, y donde seguramente aparecería Deidara. Tomo una bebida y se sentó en uno de los sillones predispuestos para los invitados. El rubio llego, por supuesto con el ego por las nubes, recibiendo los halagos y felicitaciones por su esfuerzo; y entonces fue cuando lo vio, el rubio percibió entre la gente el peso de su oscura mirada, lo observo y sonrió de forma suficiente, se disculpo con las personas a su alrededor y acerco a Itachi.

-Uchiha bastardo, mas te vale que no acabes de llegar uhn…- Advirtió Deidara en un tono burlón.

-O si no ¿Qué?- Desafío el pelinegro tranquilamente.

-Tu…imbécil de mierda…-Carraspeo el ojiazul

-Tranquilo…- Dio un sorbo a su bebita –…por supuesto que presencie tu desinhibida exuberancia- Termino de decir de forma tranquila mientras torcía su gesto en forma de sonrisa.

-Cabrón…podrías al menos decirme algo bueno, uhn- Comento Deidara mientras, ligeramente, hacia un puchero.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de tus diseños Deidara

-No subestimes mi arte imbécil, uhn- Se defendió mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a Itachi.

-…aunque, déjame decirte que- Se acerco a su oído-…la manera en que te mueves es simplemente…tentadora

-¿Q-que?- repuso algo nervioso el rubio

-¿Y sabes que dicen de la tentación Deidara?- Pregunto el Uchiha en un tono bastante sugerente.

-¡Pu-pues no se! ¡Maldito Itachi! ¡Uhn!- Respondió mientras trataba de alejarse un poco.

-Dicen, que la mejor manera de librarte de la tentación es…cayendo en ella- Termino de decir Itachi justo antes de que le robara un apasionado beso a Deidara.

El rubio se encontraba algo confundido por la actitud de Itachi, pero se dejo llevar, rozando sus labios con los de él, intimando, dándole el paso a su lengua, saboreándola con emoción. Pronto sus pulmones reclamaron aire y se separaron de manera lenta.

-Llévame a mi casa, así que ¡mueve el trasero, uhn!- Exigió el menor con su tono de voz inyectado de ansiedad.

Itachi comprendió de inmediato lo que Deidara quería decirle, aunque un _"cógeme ahora" _hubiera sido más fácil, pero igual servía. Subieron al auto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa del ojiazul, el cual al parecer estaba algo impaciente.

-Mi abuela conduce más rápido que tu, uhn…

El Uchiha sonrió en sus adentros, veía el inicio de una nueva faceta en Deidara, la que sería solamente de él, única y exclusivamente para Itachi. La que nadie, NADIE le arrebataría.

Tan pronto como llegaron bajaron del auto, Deidara buscaba sus llaves de entre sus ropas mientras Itachi se paraba tras él, abrazándolo, besando su cuello, mordisqueando su oreja, provocando la distracción del rubio, a lo que el ojinegro le ayudo metiendo su mano en los bolsillos traseros, sacando el juego de llaves que buscaban. Entraron a la sala principal y se olvidaron de que el mundo existía, caminaban torpemente por los pasillos, dejando un reguero de ropa tras ellos.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y se tiraron en la cama casi desnudos, solo restaba por quitar la ropa interior. Deidara se sentó encima de Itachi, rozando su escultural pecho con sus manos, simplemente una obra de arte. Posteriormente paso su lengua, descendiendo de manera lenta, seductora, llegando hasta el palpitante miembro, bajo los bóxers y definitivamente le gusto mucho lo que vio. Trazo su extensión y acaricio los testículos, escuchando placenteramente los gruñidos que emitía Itachi.

Metiendo y sacando de su boca aquel miembro pudo sentir como el suyo también se erguía, que también reclamaba atención. Subió y beso al ojinegro, cambiando de lugares. Ahora era Itachi el que estaba encima de él, el que le proporcionaba caricias, roces, el que acariciaba su pene y estimulaba su ano, y vaya que se sentía bien. Si, lo sabía, él sería el uke, ¿para que se hacía pendejo?

Itachi masturbaba a Deidara con ambas manos mientras que con la lengua lubricaba y estimulaba la entrada; alejo su rostro y retiro una de sus manos, llevo varios de sus dedos a la boca de Deidara, mojándolos con su saliva. De manera cuidadosa introdujo uno de ellos en la entrada, moviéndolos, esto incomodaba al rubio bastante, se le notaba en el rostro; pronto se fue acostumbrando y pronto el ojinegro comenzó a introducir un segundo y posteriormente un tercer dedo, de manera que el rubio sintiera agradable.

-Itachi uhn...ahora…cógeme ya uhn- Hablo Deidara de manera extasiada y ansiosa.

El Uchiha no se hizo del rogar y saco sus dedos para sustituirlos con su miembro, lo introdujo algo rápido y sin detenerse, el rubio se quejo, claro a su vil modo, e Itachi lo calmo a besos, mordisqueando sus labios, pasando su lengua por su cuello…esperando a que Deidara se acoplara a la intromisión.

El delicioso placer que se escondía tras el dolor se hizo presente, el rubio gimio dándole a entender a su amante que podía moverse. Itachi comenzó las embestidas, dándoles velocidad a como pasaba el tiempo, acariciando el cuerpo de Deidara, mordisqueándolo por completo. Ambos gruñían y gemían, el calor aumentaba, la fricción se volvía insoportable. Deidara jalaba el cabello y rasguñaba los brazos y espalda de Itachi, mientras que este degustaba de su cuello, saboreando su clavícula…

Pronto llegaron al clímax, Deidara se corrió entre ambos dorsos e Itachi dentro de su amante. Se recostaron en la cama y mientras el sueño los vencia lentamente el rubio hablo.

-Itachi…

-¿Hmm?- Respondio el ojinegro de manera adormilada.

-¿Y con esto ya no te da mas tentación, maldito bastardo? Uhn

El Uchiha sonrió, cerró los ojos y abrazo a Deidara.

-Ahora me da más…

Deidara se dejo abrazar y sonrió burlonamente.

-Entonces…tendremos que caer en ella, uhn…

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :**

Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo gracias a Derama-san que me dejo participar en su reto, es la primera vez que escribo yaoi y por lo tanto mi primer lemon yaoi wujuuu ! xD ! y pues que mejor que con mi pareja yaoi favorita C:

jeje...no se si lo notaron, pero aqui Itachi admiro la belleza de Deidara, en el manga y anime es Deidara quien admiro la belleza y poder de Itachi, deseando que este algun dia lo reconociera, bien al menos en mi fic algo asi paso...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que Derama-san me quiera invitar la proxima vez xD !

Merezco Review ?


End file.
